


Down

by Rosie_Petal



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Petal/pseuds/Rosie_Petal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without the Joker around to put the blame on, Pamela is becoming increasingly bothered by the state of her and Harley's relationship. Set in the new 52.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down

     Complete focus… utter silence.  In a world with everything rapidly crashing about, where nothing has clear rhythm or rhyme, these quiet moments in the lab are what keep Ivy sane. Being able to just step away from life’s chaos for a moment… being able to just breathe... it makes things bearable.

           A therapist once told Ivy that she “chooses plants over people” because she can’t handle any real human relation. At the time, she dismissed the statement with rolling eyes. But looking back at it… she supposes it’s true to a certain extent. But how could anyone go on without a break from the loud, obnoxious, ridiculously adorable-

“Hey Red!” Speak of the devil

     No lock in the world stands a chance when Harley Quinn wants in. Ivy no longer wastes the money replacing them.

“Harley,” Ivy hummed, “I was just thinking about you.” She continues to work, not yet ready to give into Harley’s demand for attention.

Bad Choice.

     With a delighted squeal, Harley tackle-hugs Ivy from behind, completely knocking the wind out of her.

“Awww! About how much you love me, right?”

     “About how much of a distraction you are and how much work I was getting done without you.” She sighs knowing that she’ll have to wrap things up for the day.

“Come on Pam-a-lamb, put a smile on your face!”

     Ivy quickly slides her papers over, aniticipating Harley’s next move. The shorter girl twirls to her front and hops up on the counter.  Now eye level, she rests her forehead against the other girl’s, smirking the way she does. A moment of silence passes between them, her content to tracing the vines on Ivy’s cheek.

But it doesn’t last.

The quiet never lasts with Harley Quinn.

“Come to bed with me.” Blunt. Always so blunt.

     Ivy understands a certain type of nature - plants, ecosystems, symbiosis - but she could never explain the nature of her and Harley’s relationship. Over the course of the last few years, teasing became touching, became kissing, became… this. Whatever this is.

     At first, Ivy thought the intimacy was the start of something. Once, she got up early to prepare a nice breakfast for the two of them, with the intentions of taking her out that night. A real date to set things straight. Halfway through her preparations though, the other girl came bustling out of the bedroom, mumbling about how she was going to be late for a brunch with Manny, or Mark, or Matt.

It might not have hurt so much if it weren’t for the tender goodbye kiss planted on her cheek.

     She had spent the rest of that day trying to convince herself that she didn’t have serious feelings for Harley anyway, and for that reason, she would have no problem telling her “no.”

     It was a resolution short lived. For when Harley came home that night, a complete wreck over Martin, or Mike, or Mac, both girls agreed kisses would make it better.

     At times it made her feel like a goddess; She’s been the only one Harley keeps coming back to since her big breakup with Him. The only one good enough. When she sees the desire in Harley’s eyes, knowing that it’s finally directed towards her instead of that disgusting, cold blooded psychopath, it just- how does Harley describe it? It just does something to her.  

     Other times though… other times the feeling isn’t so bright. Like their love comes with terms and conditions - certain time slots, certain days. She’s here for amusement and Harley has a weekly pass.

Today, she decided, was one of those other times.

“Common Red, you know you wanna R-”

“‘Rev your Harley,’” Ivy spat, tired of hearing it, “No. No I don’t.”

     Harley is taken aback, completely unprepared for the rejection of her favorite lover. “You’re… just jokin’ with me right? Oh, I get it: You’re playing hard to get. That could be fun! So what is it I gotta do, hm?”

      Mixed emotions come from seeing Harley upset over her, but tonight she’s standing her ground.

“Go to bed,” Ivy says with no further hesitation. “And don’t wait up”

It’s a stare off, both waiting for the other to crack. One of them visibly confused, pained, and unhappy- the other better at masking it. No one is going to win. No one ever wins.

     Harley tears herself away with a final “Whatever” and Ivy’s not sure that she remembers how to breathe, having long since held it in fear of the words her breath might carry. All she knows is she feels worse off than before. And for what? If she knows Harley- which she does, better than anything else in this god forsaken world- then she knows there’s a huge probability that the other girl is crying and alone in their bed. Where is she to go? When she’s hurt, this is her place of refuge.

Down: the only direction things go for them. Ivy has learnt this.

***

     What was supposed to be a productive, relaxing day in the lab has warped into a long, tired night of guilt and stress. How many hours has it been? The clock tells her five, making it just past midnight. Surely Harley has to be asleep. For a woman who thrives in the midst of the night, she has a habit of passing out around Nine.

     Ivy’s suspicions were confirmed, as she entered their room- not that it was really theirs anymore. Thanks to her own stupidity, Harley now has her own place, filled with beasts and cheesy props. She was just so sick of Harley bringing dogs home…

     Harley’s light snores are enough of an indication that Ivy need not tiptoe, as the girl’s heavily asleep. She slips under the covers, unnoticed. They can be done for the night.

Of course it’s not that easy.

     The heat radiates off Harley’s body like an oven, and Ivy can smell the perfume she put on, presumably when getting dolled up for her. Somewhere along the way, Ivy’s unconditional love steps up and forces her to look at the sleeping girl.

Mistake number one.

     Harley looks like a child who got yelled at for trying on her mom’s makeup, the tear streaks and smudges covering her otherwise precious face. Ivy’s stomach drops at the sight. She reaches over and gently brushes the still wet cheek.

Mistake number two.

     The smaller girl rolls, but rather than her eyes widening, they tighten, a new wave of tears threatening. She clings to Ivy for dear life, whimpering “want me, please, please want me”.

     She wants her more than anything in the world. Every night she says so, to an empty room. Every day when she wonders if Harley will come back. Every morning when she wakes up alone. Every time when she prepares a nice breakfast with the intentions-

She will not say it tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to buy me a coffee go here: Ko-fi.com/A3544CMZ


End file.
